Memory Alpha:Richtlinien und Empfehlungen
Memory Alpha hat einige Richtlinien, die von den Administratoren erstellt wurden und für alle Mitglieder gelten. Bitte lese dir die Richtlinien unten durch um dich mit unseren üblichen Praktiken und Regeln vertraut zu machen. Wenn du Fragen, Anregungen oder Beschwerden hast, schreibe sie auf die Diskussions-Seite. Generelle Regeln Bedenke vor allem, dass Memory Alpha eine Enzyklopädie ist. Es ist eine Gemeinschaft, die sich allein der Erstellung einer Star Trek bezogenen Datenbank verschrieben hat. Es ist kein Chat Raum oder Diskussionsforum. Die Diskussions-Seiten sind speziell zum Diskutieren der Artikel gedacht, für nichts anderes. Die folgenden allgemeinen Richtlinien betreffen die übergreifenden Ziele und Funktionen von Memory Alpha: * Editing policy: A guide on how to edit articles, and how to style them. * Naming conventions: How to name new articles. * Disambiguation: For potential article title conflicts. * Image use policy: On the rules for uploading images. * Copyrights: That unavoidable legalese... * Etiquette: Useful advice for when disagreements arise. * Deletion policy: For when deleting pages becomes necessary. * Canon policy: What we accept, and what we don't accept. * Spoiler Richtlinien: Was sind Spoiler? Vor allem: Lass sich den Leser in acht nehmen! See also: Most common Memory Alpha faux pas for some useful information for newcomers. Durchsetzung In Alltangssituationen auf Memory Alpha kann das Durchsetzen von allgemeinen Benutzern ausgehen. Einfach (und freundlich) auf den Fehler eines anderen hinweisen sollte in der Regel ausreichen. In Problemfällen können die Administratoren eingreifen und eine Regel durchsetzen oder eine Seite zeitlich begrenzt sperren bis sich alle abgeregt haben. In sehr seltenen Fällen werden die Gründer des Projekts, Dan Carlson und Harry Doddema, einschreiten und einen Benutzer verbannen, der ungewöhnlich Unruhe stiftend ist. See also: Bans and blocks, Protection policy Spezielle Richtlinien Allgemeine Richtlinien * Contribute what you know or are willing to learn about (and create stubs responsibly) * Be bold in updating pages * Strive for community solutions * Build the web * Make omissions explicit Verhaltensrichtlinien * Sign your posts on talk pages * No personal attacks (and move personal debates to email) * Log in before making drastic changes to existing articles * No offensive usernames * Bans and blocks * Don't protect pages unless necessary * Be considerate to new members Inhaltliche Richtlinien * Perfection is not required * Explain jargon * Deal appropriately with patent nonsense * Establish context (instead of presuming too much knowledge) * Define and describe * Cite your sources (and use proper references) * Make articles useful for readers (and consider the audience in writing) * Check your facts * Avoid blanket statements * Avoid and fix stub articles * Benutze passende Nachrichtenschilder * Describe external links * Don't use external links where we'll want Memory Alpha links Stil-Richtlinien * Stil Handbuch * Don't include copies of primary sources * Avoid making your articles orphans * Nutze immer die Zusammenfassung * Follow highlighting conventions * Balance parts of a page * Do not use subpages * Consider writing articles in news style Diverses * Dealing with vandalism * Editing the main page * Editing MediaWiki namespace text en:Memory Alpha:Policies and Guidelines